Team Rocket Story
by Marz
Summary: What happens when Officer Jenny and the police find Team Rocket HQ? WARNING: Rocketshippy at the end. ^-^


****

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Pokemon nor will I ever. So please don't sue me, I'm not doing this for a profit.

****

Warning: There is a little swearing, but only a few words. Other than that, it's completely clean. 

****

Team Rocket Story

By Marz

Jessie and James should have known that something was wrong from the start, as soon as they got the call from the Boss.

Jessie and James turned to the phone as they heard it ring. It was the Red phone. No one used that phone but Him.

James paled as he realized who it was. "You wanna answer it?" he asked shakily.

"No, but I will," Jessie replied. She picked up the phone on the fourth ring. "Hello, Boss?"

"It took you long enough to pick up," he snapped.

"I'm sorry, sir—"

"Nevermind. Look, something's come up and we must move to a different location."

"Move?" At first Jessie was confused, then she understood. "Move where, sir?"

"I can't tell you over the phone. Come to HQ. I'll be waiting for you there." Then he hung up.

Jessie hung up, also. "C'mon, James, we have to go to HQ."

"Why do we have to go there? I thought this was our day off," he said, following her into their room.

"He said something came up and we have to move."

"Move? Where?"

Jessie shook her head. "I don't know. He said he couldn't tell us over the phone. He'll tell us when we get to HQ."

Then a thought struck James and he turned pure white. "Jess—what if the police found us? They were bound to catch on sooner or later."

"James, don't be ridiculous," she said, grabbing her jacket. But in reality, she thought that, too.

"Uniforms?"

Jessie shook her head again. "Better not. We shouldn't stand out as Rocket members. Not if we're gonna move."

"Right. I'll go get Meowth." James then left for Meowth's room. "Meowth?" No response as he walked in. He swore under his breath. "Meowth, now is not the time to be hiding!"

"What is it?" was the grumpy reply.

"C'mon, Meowth. We have to go the HQ. The Boss just called," James explained.

"What? This is our day off," he whined.

"Look, I know. We'll explain everything to you in the car. Let's go. Jess is probably waiting for us."

"Right behind ya, Jimmy!" James rolled his eyes and smiled to himself. He hated that name from anybody but Meowth.

As James predicted, Jessie was waiting for them in the car. She looked up as they got in. "It took you long enough to get out here, Meowth," she said teasingly.

"We was talkin', Jessie," he replied. "So what'd the Boss want?" Jessie then proceeded to tell Meowth about the mysterious phone call. "Police?"

"James said the same thing. But the more I think about it, the more likely it becomes." She shook her head. "I don't know anymore."

It took about 15 minutes to get to HQ from their house. As they approached the gate, they handed their ID cards to the guard. As the guard handed them back their cards, they went through the gate and into the parking lot.

Jessie drove the car to their space and shut off the engine. "C'mon. Everybody out."

"Jessie, what's he gonna do?" James asked.

"I don't know, James, but don't show fear." Then they all stepped on a tile by the outside of the building and were instantly transported inside. They proceeded to walk to the Boss' office.

"ID cards, please," the secretary said as they walked by. "Thank you."

"Why does she do that? She knows who we are," James said.

"I guess it's a job requirement," Jessie replied.

They walked the rest of the way in silence as they neared the office. They hesitated outside the door.

"Well don't just stand there, our time is limited," the harsh voice barked. They hurried inside and stood instantly at attention. 

"Yes, sir," they said.

"Come here, I need to show you something." They came around to his side of the desk. "Look here." He pointed to three red dots on his computer screen. "See these? These are the three hideouts that Officer Jenny has found."

"So it was the police?" James asked.

"Yes. She's getting closer and closer to HQ every day. I can't risk holding it off any longer. We have to move or—" he was cut off by the alarm going off. "Damn. Too late, they found us." Jessie and James paled.

"What are we gonna do?" James asked.

"Where are we gonna go?" Jessie asked.

"Anywhere that's safe. All of you, come with me." They watched as he pulled back a picture and the bookshelf moved.

"I never knew dat was dere," Meowth commented.

Giovanni smiled at him. "That's why it's called a secret passage." Meowth smiled back. "Go straight back and wait at the dead end for me," he instructed. "Don't look at me like a Pidgey cornered by an Arbok, just go. I'll be there shortly." He gave them one last look and turned back. Jessie and Meowth turned to leave.

"What are you gonna do, Boss?" James asked.

"Just what I have to, James, just what I have to." Giovanni put a hand on James' shoulder. "Go." James looked at him hesitantly. "I have the utmost confidence in you three. Now go before it's too late."

James smiled and nodded. "Right." All three then ran to the back of the passage.

"James, is the Boss sick or something?" Jessie asked when they got to the dead end.

"I don't think so, Jess. I think this is the real Boss. I believe that his tough attitude is just a mask. Deep down I think that' he's a kind and caring man."

"I wish I was as sure about that as you are, James." Jessie then looked around her. "Nice place, huh?"

"Oh yeah, real beautiful, Jess--cold concrete walls and floor, no windows--all we need now is a cot, washstand, and bars," James said sarcastically. "Where is he and what is he doing?"

"I wish I knew," Jessie replied. Then they heard footsteps coming toward them and they tensed. As they got closer and louder Jessie clung to James and he held her protectively. He then felt something attach itself to his leg. James looked down and saw Meowth. James held out his arm and Meowth looked up. He smiled and climbed onto James' shoulder where they listened to the footsteps get closer and louder.

"Jessie? James? Meowth?" They all looked up and smiled. 

"It's the Boss!" they exclaimed happily. (Which they never thought they'd do.)

Giovanni rounded the corner. "There you are. Everything should be secure."

"What's happening up there, Boss?" Jessie asked. "Are we under attack?" He nodded.

"Police?"

"Unfortunately, yes, James. Apparently one of our own sold us out. I was told that it was Butch. My other people will take care of him."

"You mean kill him?" James asked timidly.

"If need be." James gulped. "Don't worry. I wouldn't kill you, Jessie, or Meowth. You're my best people."

"We are?" Meowth asked.

Giovanni nodded. "Yes. I never told you or gave you reason to suspect, but you're my best and favorite team. You've always given me your best. I'm sorry it's going to end."

"We are, too, Boss," Jessie said, releasing James.

"If something happens to me and you escape, I want you to be in charge of Team Rocket."

"Boss—"

"No, James, I mean it. You three have been here the longest and know the most." Everyone was speechless.

"Boss?"

"Yes, Jessie?"

"Did you ever have children?"

He shook his head. "No. Why do you ask?"

"Because if something did happen to you, I wanted to know who to send our condolences to." 

"I have no children. Or a wife, actually. I guess I found no reason to. I always thought of you as my family."

"You did?" Jessie and James asked.

Giovanni shook his head. "No." Their hearts sank. "Do," he corrected. They brightened again.

"Well, we came to Team Rocket hoping for a kind of replacement family. I guess we got one," James said, eyes watering anime style.

"Yes, you did."

"Boss, I have a question," Jessie said. Giovanni turned to her. "All those times that we talked to you, why were you so mean to us?"

"Yeah," James and Meowth demanded.

Giovanni sighed. "I suppose I was afraid to get close to anyone, so that was the only way I could think of. At the time, I didn't really know how else to act."

"See, Jessie, I told you he wasn't _really_ mean," James said proudly.

"Congratulations," Jessie replied dryly.

Suddenly the Boss put a finger to his lips. "Shh. Listen." Everything fell dead silent.

BANG!...THUD!

BANG!...THUD!

Jessie gasped. "Gunshots, and they're getting closer. It sounds like they're shooting everyone."

"I'm scared," James said. They both clung to Giovanni.

Meowth whimpered. "Footsteps."

"Quiet," Giovanni instructed gently. "They'll hear us." Dead silence.

EXPLOSION! (sorry, lack of any other word)

Everyone ducked and covered their heads. James protectively shielded Jessie and Meowth with his body. Giovanni did the same.

"Come out with your hands up! We know you're down there!" They instantly recognized Officer Jenny.

"On the count of three, run back the way we came and just push the door open," Giovanni said in a whisper. They nodded. "One, two, THREE! RUN!"

Jessie and James, with Meowth and Giovanni right behind them, ran for their lives. Once they reached where they came in, they pushed the door open, barely stopping. They ran into a dust-filled room and continued into the hallway. There they stopped to catch their breath.

"Did we lose 'em?" Meowth panted.

"I think so," Giovanni replied. Just then they heard gunshots and bullets buzz by their heads. Then one shot rang out of the short silence.

"Argh!" James yelled as he was hit. He sank to his knees and Jessie held him upright.

"James! Where did that bastard hit you?" she asked.

"My shoulder," he said through clenched teeth.

Giovanni took out a handkerchief. "Put this on it. It should slow down the bleeding a bit." Jessie quickly put it on.

"Better?"

"Sure. Let's get out of here." Jessie helped James to his feet and the four of them ran. At an intersection down the hallway, there was another explosion. Each person (and Pokemon) was thrown a different direction. Each called frantically for the other, but was not heard.

"Did you get them?" asked a voice.

"I think so," answered another.

"Good. Let's go." Then the footsteps were going away.

Jessie felt the force of the explosion throw her to the left. She landed hard on the floor and lay there, unmoving. Then she heard voices that she thought belonged to the police. She didn't try to move until their footsteps disappeared.

"James? Meowth? Boss?" she called. No response could be heard above the sound of outside gunshots. "James!" Still nothing.

Jessie stood and ran down the nearest hallway, thinking that someone might be there. She ran outside, looking for a familiar face. What she was met with made her stomach turn over. Team Rocket members lay on the ground, either wounded, dead, or dying. She reluctantly skimmed over the field with her eyes. He heart almost stopped when she saw a familiar face.

Cassidy.

She ran over to Cassidy and put her head on her lap. "Cassidy, can you hear me?"

Cassidy stirred slightly and opened her eyes. "Jessie?"

"Yeah, it's me. What happened here?"

"Police found us. Butch sold us out—he told me. And when I refused to join him, he shot me." She pointed to her thigh.

"That bastard! Oh, Cass, I always wanted to be the Boss' favorite, but not like this. You have to believe me!"

"I do, Jess. And so did I." Cassidy started coughing and Jessie pulled her into an upright position. She smiled at Jessie. "Thank you."

Jessie looked puzzled. "For what?"

"For stopping. I saw many walk by me, and when I asked for help, they walked away."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Maybe because some knew that he was my partner. Not sure."

"Hmm. Let's take a look at your leg." Jessie then ripped the black skirt off just so it covered everything necessary. She gently took it away from the wound and grimaced. "Nasty, Cass. Let's see what we can do." Jessie took the ripped cloth and wrapped it firmly around Cassidy's leg.

"Thanks, Jess."

"No problem. Can you stand?"

"Maybe." Cassidy looked up at Jessie with pleading eyes. With eyes that said, "Don't you leave me, too."

"Don't look at me like that. I couldn't just leave you out here alone, wounded and defenseless." Jessie helped Cassidy to her feet and draped one arm over her shoulder. "C'mon. We need to go find James, Meowth, and the Boss. We all got separated during the explosion. James was shot." Jessie's throat tightened.

"Look, he'll be fine—he's strong. Besides, he wouldn't die on you. He knows you'd have to put up with me forever."

Jessie almost burst out laughing. "He doesn't have the heart to do that."

"Jessie?" They both stopped dead in their tracks. "Jessie, is dat you?" said a weak voice.

"Meowth? Meowth, where are you?" she called. No answer. "Meowth!" She looked around frantically. 

"Jessie, help me," he pleaded somewhere ahead of them.

"Meowth, keep talking!"

"Can't. Can't breathe. Help, Jessie." His voice was fading.

"Meowth, hold on! We're coming! Oh, please don't let him die, please," she pleaded with no on in particular. Sure there were times that she hated the furball, but not so strongly that she wanted him dead and gone. That had never crossed her mind until now.

She and Cassidy came upon part of the building that was crumbling, most likely from an explosion.

"Meowth? Meowth!" Jessie called. Then something caught her eye--a white and brown tail. Her heart leapt. "Meowth!" She lowered Cassidy gently to the ground and ran over to a pile of rubble. She carefully removed the bricks from atop his body. Then she gently picked him up and cradled him to her chest. "Meowth, please wake up." No response. Jessie started crying. "Please don't die, Meowth, please. What would I do then, huh? What would James and I do? Oh, why won't you wake up?"

"Jessie?" She turned to Cassidy with tears streaming down her face. Cassidy gasped. "I'm sorry." Tears of her own started to form. "I never thought that he..." she didn't finish.

"I know." Jessie stood and wiped her tears away. "We'll keep him with us and bury him when we get the chance. When we find James and the Boss." Cassidy nodded. Jessie looked down at the still form in her arms. "You were always top cat with us, Meowth. There was never any doubt." She kissed the top of his head gently. "I'm sorry, Meowth. We love you."

Cassidy stood with the help of Jessie and carried Meowth for a while. They searched the premises for any signs of James or the Boss. Suddenly there was movement to their right and they froze. Then Giovanni stepped out from around the corner of the building. He spotted them and headed over.

"Boss!" Jessie exclaimed as happily as she could. He walked up to her and embraced her. She dissolved in his arms and started crying again.

"What is it?" he asked. Cassidy, who stood aside, limped up to him with Meowth in her arms. "No." It was barely a whisper. "He's not...He can't be..." Cassidy nodded sadly and Giovanni took him, tears forming, and hugged him to his chest. "He was always top cat."

"We know," Jessie said. She again wiped her tears away. "C'mon. We still need to find James."

They went off in search of James with Cassidy leaning on Jessie, and Giovanni carrying Meowth. Once they had gone around the building, they stopped where Jessie found Cassidy.

"He has to be here somewhere!" Jessie said, exasperated. "He couldn't have gotten too far. He was shot for God's sake!" She walked around in small circles ranting and raving until they heard a gunshot, louder and closer than the others before it had been.

"Freeze, Rocket scum!" a voice barked. Then, "Get him!"

"Who is that? It's not Jenny talking."

"Don't know, Jess," Cassidy answered.

"The question is, whom have they found?" the Boss said grimly.

"I said freeze, Rocket! Come with us!" the voice barked again.

"Never!" the Rocket shouted. "I will never go with you! Hey, let go of me! Jessie! Meowth! Boss! HELP!"

Jessie's heart caught in her throat. "James," she said in a whisper. "James! We have to help him!"

"Jessie! Meowth! Where are you? Help! Don't let them get me!" he pleaded.

"I can't listen to this. I'm going to help him," Jessie said.

"Jessie, wait! I'm coming with you. Cassidy, you stay here."

"Yes, sir," she said. She watched Jessie and Giovanni walk away.

Then came the cry for help again. "Jessie! Meowth!" Cassidy turned her head and grimaced. She hated listening to his cry for help, but she knew that help was on the way. Cassidy turned back to where Meowth was lying and he was gone. Thinking that she was being delusional, she closed her eyes and opened them again. Still gone.

"Meowth, where did you go? Oh, what am I saying? He can't just get up and walk away. He's..." She couldn't bring herself to finish. She looked around, but still no sign of him. "Oh dear."

As Jessie and Giovanni were about to round the corner of the building, someone came up behind them. They heard a gun click. "Don't move, Rocket's," the harsh voice instructed. "Okay, move slowly forward and around the corner." They did as they were told. When they rounded the corner, they saw James on his knees, holding his left shoulder, with a gun to his head. He looked up slowly.

"Jessie! Boss!" he said happily. His smile quickly faded when he saw who was behind them. "Are you okay?" Jessie and the Boss nodded.

The officer behind him pushed him forward. "Shut up, Rocket."

"Go blow it out you hole," he muttered. Jessie smiled.

"What?"

James got back to his feet. "I said go blow it out your ass. Are you deaf?" He got slapped. "Ouch," he said sarcastically. 

"You're gonna die, Rocket," the officer snarled. The other officer behind Jessie and Giovanni shook her head. "You're lucky, Rocket." She put her gun back to the normal position. It looked as if they were at a stand still. That is, until something gave them the distraction they needed to escape.

There was a screeching up at the top of the roof and something small and white jumped on top of the officer holding James and bit the arm holding the gun, causing it to drop to the ground.

Meanwhile, Jessie and Giovanni used the distraction to punch the officer and knock her out. Jessie immediately ran to James where they turned to watch the white object fight with the officer. One final swipe of claws knocked the officer out cold. The victor leapt to the ground, panting. Jessie, Giovanni, and Cassidy, who had come to see the fight, looked on in amazement and shock. James smiled at his friend.

"Meowth!" they all exclaimed. Jessie ran over to him, picked him up and hugged him.

"Meowth, I'm so glad you're okay!" 

"Of...course," Meowth replied, puzzled.

"We thought you were dead," she said.

"You did?" Meowth and James asked. Jessie then told James how she and Cassidy had found him.

"When you wouldn't wake up, we thought you were dead," Jessie explained. "I'm so glad you're not!"

"Me, too. Ya know, I heard duh strangest dings, dough."

"Like what?" the Boss asked.

"Well, first I heard Jessie say dat I was always top cat wid her and James. And den she said, 'We love you.'" Meowth turned to her. "Did you really mean dat?"

Jessie shook her head and put up her index finger. "Do mean that, furball."

"What else did you hear?" James asked.

"Da Boss said dat I was top cat, too." Meowth looked at the Boss. "Does dat mean dat I'm top cat again?"

"You were always top cat in your own way, Meowth," he said.

"Yes!" Meowth said happily.

"Boss? What are we gonna do with Butch?" Cassidy asked weakly from behind them.

"Cassidy!" Jessie immediately ran to her side and put one of Cassidy's arms over her shoulder.

"I'm all right," she said. "But what are we gonna do about Butch?"

"My other agents, who are elsewhere at the moment, will take care of him," he answered.

Cassidy sighed and leaned heavier on Jessie, her weakness catching up to her. "Good."

"Guys, shouldn't we get out of here?" James asked, picking Meowth up and carrying him. "We're the only ones standing besides the police."

"He's right. Even when we're not in uniform, we still stand out pretty badly," Jessie agreed with her partner. James smiled at her.

"But where would we go?" Meowth asked.

"Anywhere," the Boss answered. "Find a home and settle down somewhere. The Team Rocket survivors will have to find a new leader. I'm getting too old for this, anyway." 

"You want to settle down, Boss?" Jessie asked. Then she smirked. "With who?"

Giovanni shrugged. "I thought we could all live together until we gain enough money for separate homes. I presume that you would like that?"

"Sure," they all said.

"Okay, then. We'll need enough money for at least two houses..." They all started walking off Team Rocket property.

"Two?" Cassidy questioned.

Giovanni nodded. "Yes, two. I'm guessing that Jessie and James are going to want to live together." He grinned and they both blushed. "And of course, Meowth will be with them."

Meowth perked up at the mention of his name. "Of course. Someone's godda keep an eye on dese two. Keep 'em oudda trouble, an' all." Jessie and James stared daggers at Meowth.

"Shut your trap, furball, before I shut it for you. Permanently," Jessie threatened.

"You wouldn't," he challenged.

Jessie stopped and swung around to face him. "Try me," she said dangerously. 

At the tone of her voice, Meowth backed off. He put his paws up in surrender. "Okay, okay." Jessie, satisfied with his answer, turned and started walking again.

When they reached the end of the Team Rocket driveway, everyone turned to look at HQ sorrowfully one last time. They stood there looking at it, each person lost in fond memories, for a good ten minutes. Then they started to leave. Giovanni took Cassidy and Jessie and James walked together behind them. But this time hand in hand.

It was almost sun down, so everyone walked back to the nearest Team Rocket safe house.

After a short meal, everyone went to turn in for the night. Jessie and James took their normal room and Giovanni and Cassidy shared a room. (With two separate beds, for those of you with _that_ kind of mind. 0-o). Meowth slept on the floor in Jessie and James' room.

"I think I'm gonna miss it," Jessie said when she changed into her pajamas.

"I think I know what you mean, Jess. I'll miss it, too. For a while at least." James hissed when his shirt wouldn't come off and caught on his shoulder.

Jessie looked at him with concern. "You okay?"

He hissed again. "Fine."

Jessie walked over to him and gently swatted his hand away. "Here, let me. Just relax, I'm not going to hurt you." He sat back and let her hake off his shirt. "Oh, sorry!" she said when it caught again. 

"It's okay." Then it finally came off with one last gentle tug. "Thanks."

Jessie smiled at him, but her smile quickly faded. "Where did you go today? After the explosion?"

"After we got separated, I looked and looked for you guys, but I couldn't find you. I looked everywhere. When I couldn't find you inside, I went outside. I got about halfway around the building before the police got me. I was so scared—for two reasons. One, because I didn't know where you or anybody else was. I heard all the gunshots and screams and I didn't know if you were still alive or not. Also, I didn't want to go to jail. If I did, I didn't know how long I would stay." James shuddered and Jessie moved closer and put an arm around him. He smiled meekly at her. "What made you come to my rescue, anyway, Jessie?"

"Well, for one thing, I heard you call for our help. I couldn't ignore you. If only you had gotten around the corner, you would have seen us."

James sighed in defeat. "Isn't that typical? Look for hours without getting caught, and I get within a few feet of what I was looking for, and they get me. Oh well." James lay down on the bed and Jessie did the same next to him. 

"James?" she asked, hoping he hadn't gone to sleep already.

"Hmm?" came the sleepy reply.

"Can you look at me for a minute?" He turned to face her.

"What is it?" he asked, thinking something was wrong. Instead of words for a reply, he got a kiss, firmly planted on the lips. He was totally speechless.

"I love you, James," she said, feeling a slight blush rise to her cheeks. "I always have. I just never had the courage to tell you how I felt." She looked over at him, afraid of what she might see. Instead of rejection or being laughed at, there was a goofy look on his face. She didn't know whether to be happy or cry. Before she could turn back over and go to sleep, she was met with a kiss, also. She was pleasantly shocked.

"I love you, too, Jess," James said.

"You do?" she asked.

"For years. I've been waiting for you to say that to me. I was hoping you would."

"Why wouldn't I?" Then they kissed again. When they broke it, James put his arm around Jessie and she rested her head against his chest. Jessie and James both fell asleep that night knowing, for the first time in a long time, that they were loved.

Author's note:

For you people who were worried about James and Cassidy's gunshot wounds, don't worry, they healed. James' healed within a month, but Cassidy had to us crutches for a while. Other than two battle scars, the two healed perfectly.

Look for the sequel coming soon. What happens when the Team Rocket survivors catch up with our heroes? Will the survivors convince them to back to the life of crime, or will they have the strength to resist?


End file.
